Une gifle aurait mieux fonctionné
by crystal of shadow
Summary: Où Ronald Weasley montre l'étendue de son ouverture d'esprit ...


**_Note de l'auteur_** ** _:  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Oui, je sais, j'ai encore trois autres fics sur le feu mais celle-là me trottait dans la tête et il fallait absolument que je l'écrive ! C'est quelque chose sans prétention et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !  
Bonne lecture et gros bizoux !  
Crystal of Shadow_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER : La saga Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi et aucun bénéfice n'est fait dessus._**

* * *

 ** _Une gifle aurait mieux fonctionné_**

Ron venait de tourner dans une nouvelle ruelle lorsqu'il tomba sur une vision horrible.

-Bonjour, Ron, salua Hermione.

-Mione, souffla Ron.

La jeune femme laissa une grimace apparaître sur son visage. Elle avait toujours eu du mal avec ce surnom, encore plus pendant leur scolarité et bien qu'elle le lui ait dit plusieurs fois, le roux n'avait pas arrêté de l'appeler ainsi.

-Weasley, salua Blaise.

Le roux fusilla du regard l'ancien Slytherin et ne comptait pas lui rendre son salut. Le noir haussa simplement des épaules avant de continuer son chemin, avec à son bras l'ancienne lionne.

-Hermione ! fit Ron en l'attrapant par le bras et en la tirant vers lui

Blaise eut un mouvement d'humeur et voulut récupérer la jeune femme mais cette dernière lui pria silencieusement de se calmer et de l'attendre quelques pas plus loin.

-Que veux-tu, Ron ? fit simplement Hermione

-Pourquoi es-tu partie, Hermione ? geignit Ron. Pourquoi eux et pas moi ?

La brune soupira lourdement.

-Nos chemins se sont séparés parce que tu n'as pas voulu grandir après la guerre, Ron, répondit Hermione. Tu n'as pas voulu voir au-delà de tes préjugés et tes à priori pour apprendre à connaître les autres. Tu n'as pas voulu t'adapter quand il a fallu créer un monde meilleur. Tu ne t'es jamais remis en cause, Ron, et je n'avais plus la patience de te ménager sans que mes efforts soient récompensés.

-Mais ce sont des Slytherin ! protesta Ron. Des mages noirs en puissance !

-C'est ça que je te reproche aussi, gronda Hermione. Pour toi, tout se catégorise encore en magie noire et magie blanche alors que la magie est neutre et que seules les intentions les teintent. Les Slytherin sont pour toi le mal incarné alors qu'ils sont ceux qui ont le plus fait pour changer ce monde pourri, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Tu veux rester camper sur tes positions, soit. Mais sache que ce n'est pas ça que je recherche chez un ami et encore moins chez un compagnon. Nous deux, c'était terminé avant même de commencer et même si je me trompe sur Blaise et les autres, je ne reviendrai jamais vers toi. Oublie-moi, ça vaut mieux.

La jeune femme tourna des talons et rejoignit le noir. Ce dernier lui présenta son bras qu'elle accepta et tous les deux partirent.

Rageur, Ron les vit s'éloigner. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui tournait le dos, lui préférant des traîtres plutôt que lui. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal en cette lointaine journée il y a huit ans.

 _Flash-Back_

 _L'année suivant la mort de Voldemort avait été calme et paradoxalement intense._

 _Hogwarts avait rouvert ses portes à Samain, les dégâts ayant été trop importants pour être réparés en trois mois seulement. Sur le trio, seul Ron avait fait sa rentrée en 8_ _e_ _année, Hermione et Harry ayant préféré passer leurs examens en candidats libres. Hermione, parce qu'elle avait eu la colonne vertébrale touchée et que le château n'était pas adapté pour le fauteuil roulant qu'elle possédait le temps de sa rééducation et Harry, ayant touché son héritage Potter et Black, devait subir une formation accélérée pour reprendre sans problème ses titres._

 _Les deux amis écrivaient chaque semaine à leur dernier ami et faisaient toujours en sorte pour qu'ils se retrouvent également quelques heures le samedi, puisque les sorties à Hogmeade avaient été étendues à tous les weekends._

 _Ron leur en avait voulu de l'avoir laissé aller seul à Hogwarts et il le leur faisait payer. Il ne se rendait pas compte que leurs sorties à trois devenaient de vrais calvaires pour les deux non scolarisés et que de ce fait, elles se raccourcissaient, que de moins en moins de sujets d'actualité étaient abordés, qu'Hermione et Harry s'éloignaient de plus en plus de Ron._

 _Vint alors la remise des diplômes. Les deux bruns avaient cartonné alors que le roux se contentait à peine de la moyenne. Avec la majorité des élèves de 7_ _e_ _et de 8_ _e_ _année, ils firent la fête le soir même et Ron avait été ramené au Burrow par Hermione et Harry, trop ivre pour s'y rendre par ses propres moyens. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de la soirée et était certain que si quelque chose s'était passé, ses deux amis l'en auraient informé. Mais aucun n'avait voulu lui révéler qu'il s'était ridiculisé – encore une fois._

 _Un soir de juillet, alors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés au manoir Black restauré, ils en vinrent à ce qu'ils comptaient faire maintenant._

 _-L'école des Aurors a accepté ma candidature ! s'exclama Ron. Tu vas voir, Harry, on formera la meilleure équipe !_

 _-Je ne compte pas devenir Auror, annonça Harry._

 _Il y eut un silence avant que l'information ne monte au cerveau._

 _-Quoi ?! beugla Ron. Mais c'est ton rêve !_

 _-J'ai changé d'avis, haussa des épaules Harry. J'ai vu trop de personnes se faire tuer pendant la guerre et attraper les méchants, ce n'est pas ce que je cherche._

 _-Tu ne vas pas te tourner les pouces, non ? demanda Hermione, qui semblait également apprendre la décision de son ami_

 _-Non, répondit Harry. Je vais continuer à reprendre les clans Potter et Black. Nous avons une longévité plus longue que les Moldus, donc je pense que je peux me permettre d'entrer dans le monde du travail avec un an de retard. Et plus, ça me permettra de savoir ce que je veux faire exactement dans la vie._

 _-Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner encore une fois ! pesta Ron_

 _-Comment ça, encore une fois ? releva Harry_

 _-Oui, tu étais censé faire ta dernière année avec moi ! éclata Ron_

 _-S'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre, je serais sûrement resté à Hogwarts, fronça des sourcils Harry. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais impérativement y retourner._

 _Le brun jeta un regard interrogatif à la brune qui confirma de la tête. Il n'avait jamais été question d'obligation de faire leur dernière année à l'école._

 _-En plus, Clara estime que je ne suis pas encore au point, haussa des épaules Harry._

 _-Qui est Clara ? demanda Hermione_

 _-Mon professeur d'étiquette, répondit Harry._

 _-Une garce qui t'a mis le grappin dessus, tu veux dire, siffla Ron. Maintenant, tu abandonnes Ginny ?_

 _-Que vient faire Ginny dans l'histoire ? s'étonna Harry_

 _-Tu devais l'épouser une fois vos études finies ! beugla Ron_

 _-Je ne crois pas, claqua sèchement Harry._

 _-Qui te l'a dit ? demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés_

 _-Ginny m'a montré la bague de fiançailles, jubila Ron. Tu ne vas pas l'abandonner devant l'autel, en plus ?_

 _Harry puis Hermione écarquillèrent des yeux en comprenant ce qui se passait. Comme d'habitude, Ron était encore à côté de la plaque._

 _-Ginny et moi nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis ma cinquième année, rappela Harry. Et il n'a jamais été question de se remettre ensemble. Elle a parfaitement compris et elle est en couple avec quelqu'un aux dernières nouvelles._

 _-Mais tu devais te marier avec elle ! rugit Ron. En même temps qu'Hermione et moi !_

 _Le visage d'Hermione se ferma._

 _-Je n'ai pas souvenir que tu aies demandé ma main, Ron, rétorqua sèchement Hermione. Et encore moins d'avoir accepté._

 _-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ron. On le sait tous les deux, alors pourquoi s'embêter ?_

 _Harry posa une main sur le bras d'Hermione pour l'empêcher de sauter à la gorge de Ron._

 _-On n'est pas ensemble, Ron ! aboya Hermione, qui commençait à s'énerver_

 _-Parce que tu ne veux pas utiliser la magie pour te soigner, haussa des épaules Ron. Maman est certaine que tu remarcheras si tu allais enfin à St Mungo …_

 _Harry sentit la magie d'Hermione s'enflammer. Si la jeune femme faisait une rééducation Moldue, suite à un sort de Découpe qui était passé dangereusement près de sa moelle épinière, c'était parce que l'hôpital Sorcier avait avoué son incompétence dans le domaine. Les Médicomages étaient même allés jusqu'à dire qu'il serait bien plus charitable qu'elle mette fin à ses jours plutôt qu'elle vive paralysée. Pas en ces termes mais Hermione l'avait très mal pris. Elle s'était donc tournée vers les Moldus qui avaient été bien plus optimistes dans ses chances de récupérer une vie normale. Elle l'avait expliqué à Ron mais ce dernier n'avait même pas pris la peine ne serait-ce que d'essayer de comprendre la situation._

 _Voilà pour le futur fiancé …_

 _-Ron … tenta Harry._

 _-De toute façon, ton dossier pour l'école des Aurors est déjà là-bas, fit Ron._

 _-Comment ? sursauta Harry_

 _-Ben, je l'ai envoyé, fit Ron. Maman a dit que comme tu es très occupé, ce serait bien que je t'allège d'au moins ça, surtout si tu commences à préparer ton mariage avec Ginny._

 _Le regard d'Harry s'étrécit. Ron commençait sérieusement à l'agacer, mais aussi sa mère Molly. Ginny lui avait également parlé de cette fixation de la matriarche rousse pour unir sa fille unique avec lui. La jeune femme avait beau lui signifier son refus sur tous les tons, elle n'en démordait pas._

 _-Tiens, poursuivit Ron. Pendant que j'y pense, maman m'a donné les cartons d'invitation qu'elle a envoyés et elle veut que tu lui donnes l'accès à tes coffres pour la robe de Ginny et de ses témoins._

 _Dans un état second, Harry s'empara du carton et lut qu'il devait se marier avec Ginny le 31 juillet prochain, soit dans moins de quinze jours._

 _-Ron … gronda Harry._

 _Le roux fixa son ami avec un grand sourire._

 _-Et voilà pour le mien avec Mione, continua Ron. Tu aimes ?_

 _Harry explosa._

 _-Ron, articula Harry. Je ne compte pas épouser Ginny, ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais ! Je refuse de faire l'école des Aurors ! Hermione ne t'épousera pas pour tout l'or du monde !_

 _Ron bondit sur ses pieds quand toutes les informations arrivèrent jusqu'à son cerveau._

 _-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! rugit Ron. On a toujours tout fait ensemble ! Je suis sûr que ce sont ces saletés de Slytherin qui ne veulent pas que tu fasses ce que tu veux !_

 _Harry se crispa. Le sujet des Slytherin avait toujours été épineux mais depuis la fin de la guerre, Ron leur vouait une haine sans merci. Surtout depuis que Severus Snape, miraculeusement rescapé de la morsure de Nagini, fournissait les potions nécessaires au bon rétablissement d'Hermione et d'Harry, que Blaise Zabini et Théo Nott travaillaient de concert avec Hermione pour remanier les lois du monde Sorcier anglais et que Draco et Lucius Malfoy apprenaient à Harry tout ce qu'un lord Sorcier doit savoir._

 _Surtout depuis que les deux bruns avaient refusé que Molly Weasley s'installe de nouveau à Grimmaud Place et qu'ils refusaient de la consulter pour un monde « meilleur ». Monde qui comprenait d'éradiquer totalement la magie dite « noire » de la vie des Sorciers selon elle. Entre autres choses …_

 _-Ils n'ont rien à voir avec ça, siffla Hermione. Au contraire, ils nous laissent libres de nos choix, contrairement à ta mère et toi !_

 _Ron ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter mais Harry se leva._

 _-Je vais être clair, Ron, claqua Harry. Ni Hermione ni moi ne voulons qu'on dirige encore nos vies sans nous demander notre avis. Tes beaux projets, tu vas les réaliser tout seul comme un grand. Sans Hermione pour te souffler les réponses. Sans moi pour couvrir tes bavures et tes erreurs. Arrête de penser que parce que nous ne voulons pas aller dans ton sens, c'est parce que les Slytherin nous ont influencé. Nous prenons nos décisions nous-mêmes, peu importe ce que les autres pensent. Si Ginny et moi nous voulons nous marier, ce sera notre décision et non la tienne et celle de ta mère. Si je veux faire l'école des Aurors, ce sera ma décision et pas parce que tu le veux. Si tu veux épouser Hermione, commence par la mériter et non attendre que ça se passe._

 _-Mais … protesta Ron. Ce sont ces Death Eaters qui te font dire ça !_

 _-Apprends à les connaître avant de les juger ! rugit Hermione. Toi, tu penses encore que si je ne marche toujours pas, c'est parce que je refuse de me faire soigner par magie ! Et tu veux que je t'épouse ? Jamais !_ _Eux ont fait l'effort de comprendre que si je fais une rééducation Moldue, c'est parce que la Médicomagie ne peut rien faire pour moi !_

 _-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vous apportent ? pesta Ron_

 _-A part une amitié sincère et sans jalousie ? railla Harry. Draco et Lucius m'apprennent l'étiquette Sang Pur. Tu peux en faire de même ?_

 _-Ma mère …s'exclama Ron._

 _-Ta mère nous a prouvé qu'elle se fichait des coutumes Sang Pur, coupa Harry. Je te signale qu'elle a essayé de me faire signer un contrat de mariage qui allait à l'encontre de mes intérêts et ceux de Ginny._

 _C'était resté en travers de la gorge du brun. Peu après qu'il ait vaincu Voldemort, il avait fait un tour chez les Gobelins et avait découvert qu'il avait accepté un contrat de mariage avec Ginny qui autorisait Molly à gérer toute leur vie. Après analyses plus poussées, les Gobelins avaient établis que la signature avait bien été faite avec le sang d'Harry et de Ginny mais qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait consenti à l'acte. Furieux, Harry avait déboulé chez les Weasley et avait exigé des explications. Quand Molly avait commencé à arguer que Ginny et lui s'aimaient et qu'un mariage Sang Pur était toujours assorti d'un contrat de mariage, le brun s'était tourné vers Arthur et avait froidement déchiré le contrat sous ses yeux en déclarant que de toute façon, le contrat était caduque, puisque ni Ginny ni lui ne voulaient cette union. C'était également à ce moment-là qu'il avait interdit à Molly de poser un pied dans toute demeure Black ou Potter et qu'il avait définitivement coupé les ponts avec la matrone rousse. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à le harceler._

 _-Ma mère sait ce qui est bon pour nous ! siffla Ron_

 _-Elle sait peut-être ce qui est bon pour toi, concéda Harry. Mais elle ne veut pas savoir ce que nous, nous voulons ! C'est comme toi, les autres ont forcément tort !_

 _-Tu nous tournes le dos ! cracha Ron_

 _-Tu plaisantes ? rit froidement Harry. Qui a arrêté de m'adresser la parole parce que j'avais découvert que je pouvais parler avec les serpents ? Qui n'a pas voulu me croire quand j'assurai que je n'avais pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu ? Qui pensait que je voulais simplement attirer l'attention quand je déclarais que Voldemort était revenu ? Je t'en passe et des meilleurs mais la réponse est toujours la même. Toi, toi et toujours toi ! Dès que quelque chose ne te plaisait pas ou ne correspondait pas à tes valeurs étriquées, tu nous abandonnais ! Comme maintenant, tu refuses que je ne te suive pas comme un bon chien à l'école des Aurors et tu penses que c'est par caprice qu'Hermione ne marche pas !_

 _-Quoi, et tu vas me dire que tu es une tapette comme les Malfoy ? siffla Ron. Que tu préfères écarter les cuisses pour les Slytherin au lieu d'avoir une vie rangée ?_

 _Le roux se tourna vers Hermione._

 _-Tu vas me dire que tu ne m'as jamais aimé et que tu aimes te faire sauter par ces serpents visqueux ? cracha Ron. Tous les deux, vous n'êtes que des traîtres !_

 _La magie d'Hermione et d'Harry s'emballa et Ron fut plaqué contre un mur._

 _-Pars, Ron, ordonna Harry. Nous ne voulons pas être tes marionnettes à ta mère et toi. Et oublie jusqu'à nos noms. Tu n'es plus notre ami._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Ron avait toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une dispute sans importance et que comme d'habitude, ils allaient se réconcilier deux ou trois jours plus tard. Mais quand il avait voulu aller au manoir Black pour aller boire un verre avec Harry – ou descendre sa réserve d'alcool en l'attendant – il avait trouvé porte close. Idem chez Hermione, qui avait poussé le vice jusqu'à déménager sans le prévenir. Il s'en était plaint à Molly qui elle, regrettait que Ginny ne vienne plus à la maison depuis quelques temps.

Ça avait continué quand trois semaines plus tard, il avait appris dans le journal que Ginny était fiancée à nul autre que Nathan Nott, cousin de lord Théodore III Nott. Il avait déboulé chez ses parents pour pouvoir attraper sa sœur pour lui expliquer que c'était une très mauvaise idée mais tout ce qu'il avait trouvé, c'était sa mère dans le même état que lui qui venait d'apprendre la nouvelle de la même façon. Ils s'étaient tous les deux rendus chez Muriel Weasley, la matriarche de la famille, et cette dernière leur avait asséné que Ginny faisait un mariage d'amour avec un Sang Pur qui n'avait pas suivi Voldemort et qui n'adhérait encore moins à son idéologie malsaine mais surtout, que leur avis ne comptait absolument pas.

Molly avait argué que Ginny devait normalement épouser Harry mais Arthur était intervenu, glacial, pour assurer que le brun n'avait aucune vue sur sa fille et qu'il la soutenait dans ses choix à un tel point qu'il s'était chargé de sa dot, soit une maison de son choix, une somme conséquente d'argent et ses études tous frais payés.

Ça ne s'était pas arrêté là. Harry avait rapidement porté plainte contre Ron à propos du dossier d'inscription pour l'école des Aurors. Le roux avait dû payer deux cents Galions de dommages et intérêts pour faux et abus de confiance et encore huit ans après, il payait toujours. Quand il avait fait ses premiers pas à l'école, il avait voulu se faire mousser en avançant ses liens privilégiés avec Harry mais ce dernier avait révélé la vérité aux professeurs qui le considéraient déjà d'un mauvais œil. Il avait passé une scolarité solitaire, surtout à cause de ses prises de position sectaires et ses colères injustifiées et avait fini bon dernier de son classement. Depuis, il enchaînait les postes minables, même s'il soulignait que son meilleur ami Harry Potter allait en être déçu.

Depuis ce jour de juillet, Ron n'avait jamais pu parler à Hermione et Harry. Il les voyait briller de loin et quand il essayait de faire valoir ses liens avec eux, on le traitait de jaloux. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ses amis s'étaient détournés de lui.

Il n'était pas en faute … non ?

§§§§§

Hermione venait de terminer de relater sa rencontre avec Ron dans les rues du quartier Sorcier de Londres. Harry Potter-Black soupira de désespoir. En huit ans, le roux n'avait pas changé.

-Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis combien de temps ? demanda Hermione

-Depuis cette fameuse journée où il a osé dire que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il te demande ta main puisque vous saviez tous les deux que vous alliez vous marier, souffla Harry.

-Tu as eu plus de chance que moi, sourit Hermione.

-Si tu le dis, haussa des épaules Harry.

-Tu gardes quand même un œil sur lui, devina Hermione.

-C'est plus un service que je rends à Ginny, avoua Harry. Elle refuse que sa mère et lui approchent de son fils Quinn et elle. Encore plus maintenant qu'elle attend son deuxième enfant …

Hermione comprenait parfaitement. Ginny avait appris la réaction de Molly et de Ron face à ses fiançailles et avait longuement hésité à les inviter à son mariage. Malheureusement, trois jours avant ce dernier, ils s'en étaient pris à Nathan et Théo, les accusant de l'avoir ensorcelé. La jeune femme avait une descente chez ses parents et avait coupé l'herbe sous les pieds de Muriel et Arthur qui voulaient leur passer une soufflante en leur crachant au visage que dès à présent, ils n'étaient plus rien pour elle. Depuis, elle ne leur adressait plus la parole et si elle en venait à les croiser, elle faisait comme si elle ne les connaissait pas.

-J'ai envie de faire le plein de ragots, sourit Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il devient ?

-Je ne t'apprends pas qu'il a eu les plus bas résultats de sa formation, soupira Harry. On l'a placé aux postes les plus ennuyeux qui existaient et même là, il était une catastrophe.

-Il ne se foulait pas, résuma Hermione. Il a continué à utiliser ton nom ?

-Sinon ce ne serait pas drôle, railla Harry. Mais on a bien vu que je me désintéressais complètement de lui. Il a tenté de me désigner garant pour la maison qu'il a voulu acheter il y a six ans mais comme il n'y avait pas mon accord, l'agence m'a contacté pour me le signaler.

-Non ?! s'exclama Hermione. Il a vraiment cru que tu allais payer pour lui ?

-Il semblerait, haussa des épaules Harry. A la place, j'ai mis le nom de Molly. Juste pour rigoler.

-C'est que tu deviens mauvais, pouffa Hermione. Quoi d'autre ?

-Il essaie de monter en grade mais son mauvais caractère ne l'aide pas, ainsi que le fait qu'il se sert toujours de mon nom, continua Harry. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire, à part qu'il continue à vivre avec sa mère.

-Et Arthur ? s'étonna Hermione

-Cela fait cinq ans qu'ils sont séparés, déclara doucement Harry. J'aurais pensé que tu serais au courant, vu que tu sors avec Charlie depuis un an.

-Je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je ne voulais plus entendre parler de Molly et de Ron, rougit Hermione.

Harry avisa l'heure.

-Nous allons finir par être en retard, constata Harry. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire engueuler.

-Ça ferait mauvais genre si tu arrivais en retard alors que tu vas annoncer tes fiançailles ! rit Hermione

-Si je fais ça, je ne suis même pas sûr d'arriver jusqu'au mariage, geignit Harry.

La porte se referma sur eux.

FIN


End file.
